creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Briarstar’s Journey
By:Tailbite10 Based on a RP Chapter 1 Briarkit pounced playfully after a moth. It flew high above her head until it was a dark spot against the evening sky. ”Briarkit!” Cloverbreeze called. “Come inside. It’s getting dark.” Briarkit sighed. ''Nobody ever lets me have any fun! ''“Coming, mother!” It was warm and comfortable inside the nursery, but Briarkit longed to be running through the forest, catching prey for WoodClan. She would be an apprentice soon, as she was five moons old, and the thought made her fur tingle with excitement. She knew she belonged here, with WoodClan. She never thought about living as a loner, because she knew that would never be her. She was only a kit, and she already knew she would die for her Clan. Her father, Nettleclaw, had left WoodClan to become a loner before Briarkit was even kitted. Cloverbreeze had grieved for moons. Brightcloud, the Clan’s medicine cat, had comforted Cloverbreeze, telling her that it was for the best. Briarkit had never met her father, and she didn’t even want to. She was disgusted at the thought that her father was a ''loner. ''A boring, disgusting, codeless loner. Briarkit had three littermates, but they all died from greencough. She remembered them very well. Finchkit, Briarkit’s sister, who was so generous and kind. Spotkit, Briarkit’s other sister, who had the most spots she had ever seen on a cat. And Lionkit, Briarkit’s brother, who had been so eager to become a warrior. Briarkit missed them so much, but she knew they were watching over her from StarClan. ”Hi, Briarkit!” Came a squeak. It was Rosekit, one of Dawnfur’s kits. Her sister, Sunkit, was behind her. ”Hiya!” Briarkit mewed. She was glad Rosekit and Sunkit were here to spend time with her. They were like littermates to her, and they were only a few days older than her. ”We can’t sleep.” Sunkit meowed. “We want to go in the forest!” ”Shhhh!” Rosekit snapped in a whisper. “Cloverbreeze and Dawnfur are asleep!” ”Sorry!” Sunkit mewed apologetically. ”Lets go outside,” Rosekit mewed, and the three kits scampered outside. ”You want to go into the forest?” Briarkit burst out as soon as they were outside. “We can’t do that. The nursery queens would be so mad at us.” However, her paws were shaking with excitement. ”Of course we can!” Sunkit mewed cheerfully. “Everyone is asleep!” ”But Blackmoon and Cherryleaf are guarding the entrance tunnel,” Briarkit pointed out. ”We‘ll have to sneak around them,” Rosekit growled in a high-pitched voice. “Look; there’s a hole in the bramble wall! We can go through there.” With that, she and Sunkit turned and raced toward the hole. ”Okay,” Briarkit mewed, then followed them. Chapter 2 ”Wow,” Sunkit whispered as they gawked at the huge trees looming above them. “The forest is a lot bigger than I thought.” ”It’s amazing,” Briarkit whispered. The cool night breeze rugged at her fur, as though it was urging her to run through the forest all night long. They sat in silence for a while until Rosekit piped up. “Let’s hunt!” Sunkit snorted. “Hunt? It’s the middle of the night! There’s no prey.” She shuddered. “Only big owls.” Rosekit have an amused purr. “You’re afraid of owls?” ”I’m serious! Remember the story Dawnfur told us? About that apprentice that was taken away by an owl?” ”I’m sure she made that up,” Rosekit mewed. “She was only trying to get us to stay away from owls JUST IN CASE. You know how overprotective she can be.” ”Alright, enough you two,” Briarkit growled. “You’re going to wake up the whole Clan making that much noise.” She pricked her ears. “I can hear a stream! Let’s go look at it!” They ran excitedly to the sound of rushing water. When they reached it, they had to shout over the roar of the water. ”It’s so pretty!” squealed Rosekit. She lowered her head to drink the silver water, then lifted it up. “Tasty, too!” Sunkit ran up to her. “Tag!” she mewed, then raced away. ”Hey!” Rosekit raced after her. Briarkit galloped away from Rosekit. “Can’t catch me!” she teased. ”We’ll see about that.” Rosekit growled playfully, bolting after her. The three kits ran around everywhere, squealing and mewling loudly. “Hey guys,” Briarkit said. “Look. The moon is going away. It’ll be morning soon.” ”We should be getting back,” Sunkit agreed. ”Alright,” Rosekit said. “This way!” They padded through the woods for a long time. Every tree looked the same, and Briarkit couldn’t smell any scents she knew. ”Huh,” Rosekit said, looking puzzled. “I thought for sure this is the way we came!” ”I can’t smell camp,” Briarkit said nervously. The kits looked around fearfully. The only sound they could hear was the crickets chirping. They couldn’t even hear the stream anymore. The kits were lost. Chapter 3 ”Good job, Rosekit!” Sunkit cried. “You did an excellent job leading us back to camp! Mother and father would be so proud of you!” ”Shut up!” Rosekit snapped. WIP Category:Work in Progress Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Fanfictions